


Bonus Track

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Melancholy Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: A Coda for an amazing Captain.For constant Kudos giver MindKnox.
Kudos: 3





	Bonus Track

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MindKnox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindKnox/gifts).



Max sat in Chloe’s room. Well, technically not her room anymore. Because Max had seen the best friend she murdered, put in the ground a couple hours previously.

As she sat on the bed, something fell out from under the covers, onto the floor.

A CD in a jewel case. As Max picked it up, she saw Chloe’s distinctive handwriting.

MAX

PLAY THIS AFTER

After..? After what..? Oh.

Chloe had known. She had known there would be the possibility of Max going back to let her die. It's what she had wanted, after all.

Choking back more tears, the former chrononaut turned on the hi fi, and slid the disc in. There was only one track on it. [Max hit Play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mpea-VSJYnE)

A floating piano, then:

When I was a young boy

My father took me to the city

To see the marching band

He said ‘Son, when you grow up

would you be the savior of the broken,

the beaten, and the damned?’

Chloe had recorded a song by My Chemical Romance. What. The. Fuck. Sure, it was a cover, but...

He said ‘Will you defeat them

your demons and all the nonbelievers

the plans that they have made?

Because one day, I’ll leave you a phantom

To lead you in the summer

To join the black parade’

Just as Max couldn’t take any more, the tempo changed, and bright, brassy horns were added.

Max giggled, then it swelled to laughter. She was on the floor, fucking gasping.

Leave it to Chloe Price to pull this. A New Orleans Jazz Funeral version of one of the most Emo songs ever.

As the song filled the air of her dead best friend’s bedroom, Max thought ‘Fucking right I’ll carry on. You told me not to forget you, and I'll be damned if I don’t’

She let out a sigh that said she wasn’t better, nowhere near. She probably wouldn’t be better for a long time to come.

But this? This helped. This might be the first step in a million miles, or however the hell that saying went.

As Max smiled at the ceiling, a bright blue butterfly flew into the open window. It landed on the tip of her nose.

“Thanks, Chloe.”, she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the video, and, thought of Chloe leaving the song for Max. A jazzy, upbeat version of a famous Emo song is just the kind of thing she'd leave for her First Mate.
> 
> "Welcome To The Black Parade" is by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> The cover is performed by Joey Cook and Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
